patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Federation Saga
What About After their failure & destruction in the Tekken Saga, the Galactic Federation, mainly the Federation #002 returns with a vengeance. Tammy Guetermann & Zayi Xezam barely escaped from the federation's destruction at the hands of Wade Neon & Enerjak in the past. Now they set their sights on Mobius to reclaim it with protection & security from all villains & reformed villains once again, this time to try & secretly get Xiang-Ling to join them, to make a goodness reputation with her. But now with the returning threat re emerges, both heroes & villains must put aside their differences & work together. With Emerald & Hank stuck in Mobius under attack & Siri, Biolizard.02, Alice, Specter, Vulcan & the Egg Bosses escape to create a new resistance from a new planet. Can they finish the Federation before they are finished themselves? And will Xiang-Ling find out the truth in time before it's too late? What Happened The Saga begins in Outer Space where a mothership of the remenants of the Federation #002, was seen trying to recuperate & rebuild themselves & fixing G.F.S.1900 after their downfall by the hands of Wade Neon. Realising that the universe could be in grave danger of villains & reformed villains & a decrease of reformations, a leading commander of Federation #C-137, Tammy Guetermann & her female blue alien sidekick/partner, Zayi Xezam, the leader of Federation #002, must take action to ensure the safety of both worlds & the universe. They speak with the other Federation Leaders on a strategy since their mind controlled double agent plan backfired, not expecting Wade Neon & everyone else involved in the tournament to meddle with their plans, with Wade & even Enerjak cause destruction to the Federation #002 base & even the Galactic Kids Next Door, didn't help at all. However, thanks to the information of G.F.S. 1900, they were able to find out about Xiang-Ling & her one of a kind indestructible super suit made by Siri. Tammy & Zayi are thinking that if they can secretly bring Xiang-Ling to her side, they'll be able to copy & Clone Xiang-Ling & the super suit to create an unstoppable Army for the Galactic Federation to ensure complete peace & order & all villains & reformed villains imprisoned for good. Tammy & Zayi work on their disguises, a human disguise for Zayi, while both girls plan to bring Federation #002 back to it's former glory, while they are on their way to Mobius to bring it & Earth back under their protection, whether they want to or not. On Mobius, Xiang-Ling & Emerald we're having snow cones, when they first meet the disguised Tammy Guetermann & Ryong Su-Ji, secretly Zayi in disguise, both pretended to be exchange students from Germany & South Korea. They bonded together in the high school, thou Tammy & Ryong, were warned about the Punkster Bully Girls as well, during their bonding time. Later on after the gym class, in which Tammy is very skilled at, Tammy & Ryong, who we're now alone, had ran into the Punkster Bully Girls, who think the two new students are fresh meat & wanted to strike fear into their hearts. However, due to their years of hardcore training of taking down many space Giants in the past, Tammy & Ryong killed & stuff the Punkster Bully Girls in their own lockers in a matter of 2 seconds. Tammy & Ryong dust themselves & their disguises clean before leaving the scene to go to science class, where Ryong is super advanced om Her science project. But recent warnings of a destroyed building attack in Brazil, cause Emerald & Xiang-Ling to spring into action together, much to Tammy & Ryong'a secretive dismay, knowing that with Emerald always by Xiang-Ling side, it's a lot tougher than they thought, as both disguised girls follow the two, however they were all unaware that Hank & Ruby also notice the emergency & had dispatched a team of heroes to help out with the situation & solving the crime. During this time, Xiang-Ling went out into the jungle on her own. She found a destroyed Black Dragon Base & it's when Tammy & Ryong comes over to Xiang-Ling having a confession to make, taking off their disguises, revealing to wear Galactic Federation suits, with Ryong reveal her true identity, Zayi Xezam. Xiang-Ling heard about the Galactic Federation for their deeds on kidnapping the innocent & ruined a wedding during the King of Iron Fist Tournament with Wade leading to Federation #002's downfall. Xiang-Ling refused to join in willingly, but Tammy & Zayi tried to convince her that with many dark events like Haze, Fall of Hectare, Mistake Event, they couldn't risk another galaxy in danger or a city crumbling apart from the darkness, since they have no choice & it's a matter of life & Death. Despite being called villains, even with Wade had done, he isn't a hero to the Federation, both girls having terrible flashbacks of their respective federations' downfall by Rick Sanchez & Wade Neon in different dimensions. Xiang-Ling feels conflicted that she was played by other villains, especially Big Pete from the past & ultimately decides to help, but on one condition that Wade, Jazmin & Emerald will not be involved in the situation, cause it break Emerald's heart if she finds out. Tammy, feeling extremely conflicted, having no choice but to comply to these rules, thinking that the Federation would kill her for this, due to Wade's involvement with the Federation in the tournament. Tammy, Zayi & Xiang-Ling were beamed aboard, just as Emerald arrived, but couldn't find Xiang-Ling anywhere & tells Hank & Ruby that's she's missing & decides to go find her. However, it was then that the protection operation has begun when the Protection Agency had captured an Egg Boss ship with all the Egg Bosses of Nephthys, Clove, Cassia, Thunderbolt, Battle Lord Kukku XV, Ahklut, Abyss, Tundra, Mordred Hood, Axel, Conquering Storm & Maw, plus Siri, Biolizard.02 & Alice inside it, when they lost contact with Vulcan & Specter. As multiple Galactic Federation Soldiers & Giant Robots we're deployed to both planets of Mobius & Earth to put them back on the protection list, while Wade is taken off the list for safety precautions, while the many supersuits were cloned & created for the Army, Tammy actually fears for the worse if anything goes wrong. During the process, Doomsday, Rajan & the Black Dragon & Big Pete & all the other villains & reformed villains were captured & taken away, while Jack & Sonic think that's they kidnapping everyone. Sanford & Deimos helped Mei escaped in the prison van, the other villains stay hidden, while Patricia, Hank, Emerald & Ruby stays hidden as well. Meanwhile, the Egg Bosses quickly does their best to shoot & push back the Federation's ships to try & pull off their escape. However they only push the G.F. Ships back & destroy the oncoming pods, with only 4 G.F. Soldiers brawl against the Egg Bosses, but we're interfered by another ship belonging to Vulcan & Specter, who manages to kick both G.F. Soldiers out of their ship & brought Siri, Biolizard.02, Alice & all the Egg Bosses in their ship to make the jump to lightspeed to escape in time. Now knowing that the Federation now has copied multiple super suits, Siri now tries to figure out how they obtain these exact copies of the super suits, that was meant for Xiang-Ling. It brought up a conclusion by the Egg Bosses, that something must've happened to Siri's friend that appears to be caught in the middle. Vulcan now suggests to find a new planet for their new hideaway place to build their new Egg Army Base so that they can formulate a plan to gather as many allies & aliens as they can for their rebellion Army & put a stop to the Federation. Vulcan finished the statement for the group that if anything should happen to one of the villains, Vulcan said that they are taking No Prisoners! During the Federation newscast of Mobius being a nature theme green planet that is perfect for camping & for kidnapping Kollector, Shokans & Tarkatans to take Diane head for recovery, Tammy & Zayi state that things are going very well, despite the saddened look of the citizens & heroes' faces, feeling like they need to adapt to the changes, but things change when the Galactic Federation reports the Egg Boss ship had escaped into lightspeed, much to the horror of Tammy, who is realising that a Resistance had already begun & is quickly becoming worried instead of strong willed. Realising that Tammy isn't normally fearful, due to Tammy's Federation's demise at the hands of Rick Sanchez, Zayi tries to calm her down, trying to comfort & keep reminding her that Tammy is a strong willed girl. However, scars run deep that Tammy never forgets on what Rick has done. After Tammy finally calmed down, she & Zayi ordered the soldiers to destroy the Egg Bosses before they can do anything, while making sure that the remaining threats, reformed & villains, except for the Neon Family, we're all captured & taken to their prison cells. Tammy is angered & determined to make sure that she see Rick Sanchez dead or slay him herself to be free of the pain & sorrow. Meanwhile with Hank & Emerald & Ruby they use stealth to sneak into the jungle while they see Scourge get captured & non battle Job-Giving Bots being deployed to give citizens new jobs of the office to keep both worlds into great shape. Emerald, Hank & Ruby know that Xiang-Ling has been kidnapped & they must rescue her, the reformed & the villains as well & even more confusing that the Federation ignored the Neon Family & Wade himself. Before they could figure why & something is not right, The three come across a hidden jungle base covered in plants, vines & leaves to make the perfect camoflauge, that this base has been named here for ages & the three decided to take refuge here & agree to find more allies, heroes, reformed & villains alike to join their rebellion, as Emerald proclaim that both sides need to put aside their differences & work together. As Emerald look for a new Mad Max style rebellion outfit / disguise to make sure that her identity is hidden incase the Federation changed their mind. While the three heroes settle in, Xiang-Ling is still in the Federation ship checking on the progress, realising that many villains were captured, both worlds are in full protection, but Tammy & Zayi we're worried, due to the Egg Bosses escape & realising that Siri, Biolizard.02 & Alice we're among them, knowing that Siri made the suit & knows how to counter it to begin with. Tammy comes over to comfort Xiang-Ling while the soldiers search for the Egg Bosses, while also informing that the dimension transporter is built so that the Federation #C-137 would finally get their super suits & a chance of redemption against Rick Sanchez & hopefully terminating his life once & for all, so that Tammy will be free of pain & sorrow, as Tammy look for more villains & reform to catch like the Villainous Alliance. Meanwhile, the Egg Bosses we're still in space in the Lylat System, thinking of a new plan. However it is revealed that Siri only knows the weakness to the Federation's super suits, but they must completely lose the Federation first in order to get the data. The have the choice of either a polluted planet named Zoness or a dangerous planet named after the symbiote "Venom". They talked things over & decided to go to Planet Venom, due to wanting the team to be in perfect health & not risking it on a polluted world, while thinking that they could've removed all the pollution & wondering who started it to begin with. As the Egg Bosses head out for Planet Venom, they were secretly followed by Federation ships. Back on Mobius, as the sun rises for a brand new morning, Emerald dressed up in her new Mad Max stylised biker outfit as her new rebellion outfit as she, Hank & Ruby head out through the jungle to search for more heroes, reformed & villains, which is very hard since they're in the middle of a jungle. However, they found a prison van with a popped flat tire, as they found Sanford, Deimos & Mei, who were protected by the Piraka who were hiding as well. They take them back to the jungle base to discuss everything that had happened, including Xiang-Ling's kidnapping & Siri the only person who can help, thou couldn't reach her. Meanwhile back on Galactic Federation ship, Zayi & her scicentists are still working on the Dimensional portal, while Tammy is working on training herself & her soldiers to be physically trained, while Zayi recalls on a near death experience from the captured Aakzul queen that changed her from a rookie to a General of the Federation #002. Tammy comforts Zayi that she is more than happy to be her partner, as Tammy gets a message that the G.F. ships are closing in at the Egg Bosses Ship that tried to escape their radar to Planet Venom. Tammy decides to send back up to be safe. Back on Mobius, the Piraka have seen the G.F. Carrier ships carrying the more tougher villains away in vaults, but one carrier in particular had gotten their attention, mostly Vezok, which it contains Bira, who formerly was part of the Galactic Kids Next Door with Billy the Star, Donna Omega & Numbuh 1. The Piraka called for Emerald & Hank to come over & help, while Ruby, Sanford, Deimos & Mei stayed behind to watch the base. Seeing that they need a plan to rescue Bira, the Piraka may have a idea that requires a female mantis monster's cooperation, who is actually Preytor hiding in the jungle. Preytor ambushed the G.F. Carrier ship, while the rest of the group sneaks after it while it's distracted. The G.F. soldiers in the carrier try to shoot at it, while calls for back up in the form of a giant G.F. Brute as both monsters ready for battle. However Preytor had to use her speed & ability to avoid the Brute's powerful strength, due to it's super suit armour. But it proves to be a distraction as Hank & Emerald we're climbing aboard the carrier from the back for Hank to hack the passcode to shut down the rope made of chains, releasing the vault to the ground. Before both male & female soldiers could shoot at Hank & Emerald, Preytor slashes the carrier in half to make it explode instead, as both soldiers were sent crashing, thou come out unscathed, due to the super suits. Hank & Emerald jump off in time for the Piraka to open the vault & save Bira. The team quickly escaped deeper into the jungle, as Preytor uses her jungle themed surroundings to her advantage & camoflague into the jungle to escape. However, the G.F. Soldiers were in hot pursuit of the Preytor by using Speed Chasers they've send in to chase after it, but having lost sight of Emerald's group & continues finding the Preytor. This leaves the opportunity for Emerald, Hank & the Piraka to carry Bira back to the hidden jungle base to regroup with Ruby, Sanford, Deimos & Mei. Meanwhile back at Planet Venom, While the Federation's Dimensional portal is almost complete & Pheonix Person's Patrol are being sent out, the Egg Bosses make themselves comfortable while Wolf introduce them to the rest of his Star Wolf team, Leon, Panther & Andrew. Siri thinks of a disguise to hide in while Wolf gives Siri one to ensure that she is well disguised enough to not being seen. During this time, Conquering Storm saw Pheonix Person patrolling the area, so Biolizard.02, Siri, Vulcan, Specter, the Egg Bosses & Star Wolf quickly begins flying in Arwings to take down Pheonix Person's Federation ships, while the Female Pilot has been brought aboard in a rescue shuttle. The group does their best to avoid the Pheonix Person's lasers & wing blade attacks that damaged Vulcan's ship a bit, but Nephthys blasts back at Pheonix Person to protect Vulcan. The group continues to blast at Pheonix Person & vice verse before the Pheonix Person falls down, pretends to be defeated before cloaking away. Now the Female Pilot flies in with her back up ship to openfire at the group's ships, taking down a couple Ruffians. Now the group begins blasting at the Female Pilot & vice versa, as the Female Pilot grows more focused, determined & aggressive on getting the job done. She may have dealt damage to the group's ships little by little, only for the group to dodge the openfire the best they can & use their combined efforts & teamwork to blast at the Female pilot's ship to damage it as well to disable it after a long fight. But Siri was taken out of her ship & had a gasmask placed on by a de-cloaked Pheonix Person who flies away, but Biolizard.02 switches from brute power to ninja speed to catch up to him, while the rest had to deal with 2 Destroyer Ships in their path. Biolizard.02 & Pheonix Person brawled in space for quite a while with lasers & wing blades flying at one another, while Biolizard.02 is determined to get Siri back by blasting more at Pheonix Person. However, realising that he's going to make the teleport, Siri hits the organic part of Pheonix Person to slow him down, giving the Biolizard.02 an idea on how to defeat him. After blasting enough damage to Pheonix Person's organic parts, including his face, the cyborg accidently break Siri gas mask, before Biolizard.02 could bring her back inside the arwing. Pheonix Person reminds her that the Federation were only trying to protect all those citizens & innocents & cannot let the reformed, villains or anyone else dangerous like Biolizard.02 to ruin everything before he teleports away. This leaves the two with more questions than answers, as the two head back to Planet Venom. Back on the ship, upon learning that Pheonix Person had failed despite his best efforts, Tammy feels very upset that it caused a panic to the other soldiers & scientists. This leaves Xiang-Ling with no other option but to go to Planet Venom herself to do some drastic measures. On Planet Venom, Biolizard.02, Alice, Siri, Vulcan, Specter, the Egg Bosses & Star Fox unmasked the skilled female pilot to reveal the face of a beautiful blue fox vixen in a blue & black space outfit named "Krystal", just as Maw's suspecions we're correct when Star Fox has elite space Fighters in the past. Before they could get the information from Siri, Xiang-Ling, who wears a space helmet arrives in her ship, as the rest move to surround the ship, while Panther keeps Krystal inside the base. But Xiang-Ling had other ideas when she open the window hatch & dives off the ship, much to their confusion, but later in shock upon Xiang-Ling powers up her super suit to create a temporary blizzard to send all the arwings crashing into the snow & Panther unconscious by a sudden force blast the door open, as Krystal unites herself free, knowing that Xiang-Ling would Final,y come along to save her & catch Siri. As the two teleport away with Siri in captivity, much to Biolizard.02 sadness. However, they had little time to understand what just happened, as Wolf orders a group an immediate evacuation in their escape shuttle to avoid getting captured, with the Ruffians sacrficing themselves to hold the ships off, as the Federation placed Planet Venom under their protection. Now the Egg Bosses & Star Wolf are forced into hiding somewhere in the polluted planet Zoness, having their gas masks ready as they place them on tight. Back at Mobius, Emerald & Hank are keeping Bira protected with Ruby, Sanford, Deimos, Mei & the Piraka's aid, Hank just remembered that Siri, Dr. Akari & Zarya were co-creator of the Super Suit & the team decides to find either Akari or Zarya, starting at Dr. Akari's Lab as they head out. Upon arriving, they quickly upon seeing 2 Federation Soldiers taking Venus in a tight jar away, while confronting Pili & Mili who we're accidently responsible for Venus's creation. However Dr. Akari & Zeta approaches to them & assured them that what Pili & Mili did was a complete accident & they didn't mean to, since the two wanted to make a love potion to find their true loves. The Soldiers let the two off with a warning, before taking Venus away to take her to prison. Emerald's group come out of hiding & explain the situation to Dr. Akari & Zeta about the super suit situation & they are asking for a weakness. Dr. Akari & Zeta agree to help since the super suit was one of a kind & was meant for Xiang-Ling & not the Galactic Federation. The good doctor leads the team into a soundproof chamber underground & whispers the weakness to the team, much to their surprise since the material that Siri used is actually from another dimension to make it very strong. However, according to Dr. Akari, when two certain ingredients are combined together, it would create a counter weapon against the super suit, but it needs two ingredients, the Nanomachines & the Dark Energy Crystals. As the team decided to split up to find both ingredients faster this way, Hank's team of himself, Sanford, Deimos, Mei, Ruby, Hakann & Vezon goes to America to collect the Nanomachines within the wreckage, while Emerald's Team of herself, Zaktan, Reidak, Vezok, Avak, Thok & Bira go to Egypt to find Azazel's ancient tomb to collect the Dark Energy Crystals. Dr. Akari, Zeta, Pili & Mili teleport both teams to their destinations in hidden spots. Meanwhile, the Villainous Alliance spots a Prison Ship with lots of very tight security, especially with the control room door is guarded with 4 guards, many security cameras & 3 padlocks & the team must figure out a plan to free the reformed & the villains. Back with Emerald & Hank's team, while the Villainous Alliance they figure out a plan, both Emerald & Hank's teams made it to their destination to see both areas are guarded by Federation Soldiers. With Hank's Team, Deimos manage to distract the guards by tossing a brick to a dark alley, knowing a trick from the Hero Gang/Warriors, as the Guards leave their post to check the noise out. This give Hank's team a chance to explore the wreckage, but they can only find the dead skeleton of Senator Armstrong, with his bones covered in Nanomachines. Hakann tried to take the nanomachines off of the skeleton, but it was too attatched to the body. Seeing that the guards are coming back having spotted Hank's team, they have no choice but to carry the entire skeleton with them while making their getaway, hiding in the sewer to lose the guards. When they lost the guards, Dr. Akari teleports the team back to the lab from Hank's request. Meanwhile with Emerald's Team, Reidak gets an idea as he digs underground below the Federation Soldiers, using the drill end of his buzzsaw to create temporary quicksands to send the guards underneath the sand to clear the tomb of soldiers, just as they were trying to solve the mysteries behind the tomb that Jin tried to open. Emerald's Team sneaks inside the tomb & closes the door to avoid suspicion from the guards if they climb back out. The team had light a torch to light the way & quietly avoid the traps & take down ambushing Gargoyals along the way, until they have reach the chamber of a sleeping Azazel in chains & lots of Dark Energy Crystals for the team to collect while they keep quiet. Unfortunately, Azazel begins to sense the Devil gene of both Jin & Jun II, who we're trying to escape from the Federation during this time, caused the rectifer of all things to wake up & shoots multiple crystals at the intruders. Emerald's team makes a run for the exit, while carrying large amounts of dark energy crystals, even Bira smashes the oncoming dark energy crystal to collect the pieces even more before they quickly close the tomb as they escape. Zeta helps teleport Emerald's team back to the lab as well. With both teams making it back to the lab, exhausted, Dr. Akari, Zeta, Pili & Mili get to work on building new counter weapons for the team, who are ready to relax in the guest rooms. Meanwhile, the Galactic Federation begins their hunt for Rick, Morty & Summer in the Replacement Dimension, who suddenly realised the danger of their return, with the three quickly making their escape through the portal gun to start portal jumping from each different dimension along the way, as Tammy, Zayi, Xiang-Ling & Krystal gives chase with the many Federation Soldiers along the way, as the chase begins. Back with the Egg Bosses & Star Wolf, who were settling in their new base with a force field in Planet Zoness, while wearing gas masks for safety. They begin to plan on how to clean the entire Planet Zoness together & figure out a way on how to take back Planet Venom together, even Vulcan plans on making Cleaning Bots & a new Cleaning Potion from Layla's Potion Book. However their plans were halted when they were ambushed & captured by the enranged Strukrals, who taken the team to their tribe, who are ready to eat them alive. Thou despite trying to make peace with them, the Strukrals were more than willing to make sure that they especially Andrew will be devoured for Star Wolf's crimes, despite the fact that it was Andross' doing & even Star Wolf is not that cruel & their only desire is to finish Star Fox. Biolizard.02, who can translate alien language, begins explaining to the aliens on why they are here & tried to reassure them that they're only trying to help clean the planet. Even with the Tribe leader, saying that they clean too slow, Biolizard.02 is stern that if someone was to blame, it be Andross for what he's done. Even then, she feels sympathy for the aliens that we're saddened & angered that their planet is polluted by Andross, who was long since dead when Star Fox defeated him. Which in term Andross is the reason why one of their own left the planet to find a cure. Biolizard.02 & the team are willing to help them clean & polish the planet back to it's former glory & even the Egg Bosses are willing to help & even Star Wolf apologies for Andross' actions for they didn't know what was really going on at Planet Zoness. When Biolizard.02 explains that eating them won't make the planet clean any faster, unless they can agree to help them. She extends her hand to the Tribe, who begins thinking it over & they agree to let the Egg Bosses go free while Star Wolf has to earn their apology by cleaning the entire planet nonstop from the bottom of the ocean floor in scuba diving suits. Biolizard.02 thanked the tribesfolk, as the team all pitch in to help clean the planet together which is a slow progress. Even the Tribe leader shares info with Biolizard.02 that one of their own that left the planet was Zayi herself after Andross attack. Speaking of Zayi, she continues searching for Rick, Morty & Summer, thou she recalls on how she left her polluted planet Zoness to figure out a way to clean & polish the planet from Andross's biotechnology & waste. Zayi even made friends with a female friend, Cidil & Zayi's boyfriend, Omdix Stoggai. The three even get to spend their time together & Zayi & Omdix even started a relationship with each other, thou we're unaware of the battle between Wade & a brainwashed Lujuan had occured, in which Wade wins to advance to the finals & freed all the reformed, including Doomsday & unintentionally the 4th Enerjak that are rampaging in the Prison Ship killing & slaying the many Federation Guards along the way before targeting Cidil & Omdix who quickly aided Zayi's escape, but we're ambushed as a result by Enerjak. Zayi refused to leave them, but was horrified to see Cidil & Omdix we're cored right before her eyes by Enerjak, thou Omdix shot the button to launch the escape shuttle with Zayi inside it. The Flashback caused Zayi to let her emotions go out of control & killing a nearby dimensional beast, but was calmed down by the 3 soldiers with her, after being reminded that she doesn't let her emotions jeopardise everything they stand for. Meanwhile with the Villain Alliance, Reaper gets an idea upon seeing the Portal guns that the soldiers carry with them at all times. The group sneaks & quietly steals the portal guns & found Siri in her soundproof cell. Reaper aims for an opening, when the soldier turns on the soundproof chamber, but then opens the cell door to try & tranquilise her, Reaper & Jami were understandably upset that Siri was kidnapped, that Reaper shot a portal into her cell as Siri fell through it into another dimension. This cause the soldiers to openfire at the Alliance, who begins blasting portal guns at the cells to cause a breakout riot in the Prison Ship, leaving the likes of Scourge, Rajan, Doomsday, Giga Mermaid, Cala Maria, Togera, Preytor, Congar, Robo-47, Agamo, Magmo & Kineticlops & many other to begin escaping into portals to many different dimensions, as the Villainous Alliance quickly make their escspe as well. During this time back at Akari's Lab, the counter weapons known as the NanoCrystal Blasters & LightSabers we're finally being created with twice the power of the sun that is even enough to finally pierce through the Federation's super suits. Emerald's Team finally got a hold of the new weapons as Emerald's lead the team to take back their planets, starting with Mobius Central, which caught the Federation Soldiers to be completely off guard of the new weapons as they are killed one by one by the Emerald Rebels, which cause heroes, reformed & villains to follow the Rebels join in the fight against the Federation as well, before finally raising the flag of the Emerald Rebels to take back Mobius Central. With the Federation. Xiang-Ling & Tammy returned to see a riot in the prison ship & try to contain as many prisoners as possible, while the Egg Bosses we're in their shuttle with the Strukrals following suite in the hopes of searching Zayi for the Tribe, while they are United with the Villainous Alliance who had recently found Rick, Morty & Summer. During this time back at Mobius Central, Emerald has rallied the entire city into joining the rebels & are all more than willing to take back both Mobius & Earth for freedom & happiness for everyone & in the hopes of also rescuing Xiang-Ling as well. "More Coming Soon" Characters Heroes/Villains Resistance (Flag: ???) Emerald Rebels (Flag: ???) *Xiang-Ling Zhou (Currently in Federation #002) *Emerald Neon (Former Leader) *Hank J. Wimbleton (New Leader) *Ruby 'Scarface' Vaccaro *Sanford *Deimos *Mei Ling Zhou *Zaktan *Reidak *Hakann *Vezok *Avak *Thok *Vezon *Bira *Dr. Akari *Zeta the Echidna *Pili & Mili *Preytor *Patricia the Skunk *Jack the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Lujuan the Panda *Fluttershy *Rajan *Doomsday *Tyson the Tiger *Scourge the Hedgehog *Giga Mermaid *Cala Maria *Cold Steel Girls **Maggie Buccus **Alyson McCloone **Zei *Numerous Gangs from Gangs Nignt *Winston *Genji *Soldier 76 *McCree *Orcs **General Asorost *The Warriors **Gadget the Wolf **Whisper the Wolf **Amber the Bunny **Tangle the Lemur **Fuchsia the Cat **Flower the Bunny **Bruno the Bear **Corvin the Parrot **Alpha the Wolf **Breeze the Canary **Pipo Gojko **PipoLee *Blackfire *Florans **Blossom Rosethorn **Lady Watergazer **Lady Rainflower *Jun II *Jin Kazama *FailBub *Shantae *Risky Boots *Rottytops *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Neera Li *Big Pete *Prison Crows **Eagle **Birdie **Doomsday **Knuckles the Echidna **Sonic the Hedgehog **Tails Egg Army (Flag: ???) *Celia Garretson *Punkster Bully Girls *Siri Reyes *Biolizard.02 *Alice the Black Panther *Egg Bosses **Abyss the Squid **Axel the Water Buffalo **Nephthys the Vulture **Clove the Pronghorn **Cassia the Pronghorn **Conquering Storm the Lynx **Thunderbolt the Chinchilla **Battle Lord Kukku XV **Ahklut the Orca **Tundra the Walrus **Lord Mordred Hood **Maw the Thylacine *Vulcan the Vulture *Specter *Star Wolf **Wolf (Pilot 1) **Leon (Pilot 2) **Panther (Pilot 3) **Andrew (Pilot 4) *Black Dragon **Kano **Kira **Crimson Britten **Kobra **Jarek **Tasia **Octavia *Kollector *??? Villainous Alliance (Flag: Reaper Mask) *Archer the Crocodile *Reaper *Voodoo the Hedgehog *Spice the Hedgehog *Tanya the Crocodile *Kathey the Crocodile *Jami *Janae Jigglypuff *Ladies T, K & O *King K.Rool *Enoki the Vigilante *Tobe *Vagabond Ninja Clan *Taffyta *Crypto *Thrax *Escaped Reformed & Villains *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Summer Smith Galactic Federation (Flag: Galactic Federation) *Galactic Federation **Federation #002 ***Zayi Xezam **Federation #C-137 ***Tammy Guetermann ***Pheonixperson **Xiang-Ling Zhou (Currently) **Krystal (Female Pilot) **Borloids (Male Federation Newscastear) **Nebula (Female Federation Newscaster) **Soldiers **Giant Robots **Giant Brutes **Job-Giving Robots (Non Battle) **??? **Other Federations (Cameo at Beginning) Others *Strukrals (Zayi's Alien Species) *Azazel *Senator Armstrong *Police Officer (Stan Lee Cameo) *Zorgulons (Cameo) (Flag: ???) **Cerebulon **Zorgulons *Raptros (WotM Dimension) *Kraken (G0dWar Dimension) *Live Mossasaurus *Undead Mossaurus *Nocturn (B10N1CL3 Dimension) *Aakzul Queen (Flashback) *Cildi (Zayi's Female Friend) (Flashback) *Omdix Stoggai (Zayi's Male Friend) (Flashback) *Enerjak (Flashback) *Fox McCloud (Krystal's Husband) (Mentioned) *Marcus McCloud (Krystal's Son) (Mentioned) Missions (In Story Order) *Space Escape (Egg Army Prologue - Escape from the Galactic Federation as the Egg Bosses. (Success) (Gained 0.01% of Both Worlds) (New Egg Army Base on an Alien Planet called "???") *Mecernaries in the Night (Emerald Rebels Prologue - Use Stealth to avoid detection & find a hidden base in the Jungle as Emerald, Hank & Ruby. (Success) (Gained 0.99% of Both Worlds / New Jungle Base) *Search Party (Emerald Rebels - Search for as many Heroes, Reformed & Villains as possible rescue them) (Success) (Sanford, Deimos, Mei & the Piraka joined your cause) *Carrier Crusher (Emerald Rebels - Distract the Carrier & the Brute Mech as Preytor & Rescue Bira as Emerald's Team) (Success) (Bira joined your cause) (Gained 2% of Both Worlds) *Star Mobian (Egg Bosses - Defeat the Galactic Federation Ships while escaping out of the Federation's range into Planet Venom) (Gained 2% of Both Worlds / New Egg Boss / Star Wolf Base in Planet Venom) (Star Wolf has joined your cause) *Pheonix Fury (Egg Bosses - Defend Siri & the Base hole defeating Pheonix Person & his Federation Ships / Defeat Pheonix Person as Biolizard.02) (Success) (Gained 5% of Both Worlds / Female Pilot Captured) *Tech Support (Emerald Rebels - Search for Dr. Akari's Lab) (Sucess) (Gained 4% of Both Worlds) (Dr. Akari, Zeta & Pili & Mili join your cause / Gained Dr. Akari's Lab as Emerald Rebels' Secret Research Facility) *Ice Cold Escape (Egg Bosses - Escape from Planet Venom after Blizzard surprise attack) (Success) (Lost 4% of Both Worlds / Gained new base in Planet Zoness) *Metal Gear Madness - (Emerald's Rebels - Obtain One of Two Ingredients, the Nanomachines, from the Metal Gear Wreckage) (Success) (Gained 5% of Both Worlds / Obtained the Nanomachines) *Tomb of Darkness - (Emerald's Rebels - Obtain One of Two Ingredients, the Dark Energy Crystals from Azazel's Tomb) (Success) (Gained 5% of Both Worlds / Obtained the Dark Energy Crystals) *Space Prison Breakout - (Villainous Alliance - Break out the fellow Reformed & Villains from the Space Prison) (Success) (Gained 10% of Both Worlds / Ever Reformed & Villains escaped the Prison Ship by portal into different dimensions & joined your cause) *Zoness Day - (Egg Bosses - Fend off the Strukral Tribe to convince them they're here to help the planet) (Success) (Gained 10% of Both Worlds / Planet Zones as Friendly Planet, due to helping the Strukrals on cleaning the planet) *Take Back the Planets - (Emerald's Rebels - Use the Newly Crafted NanoCrystal Blasters & Lightsabers to take back Mobius Central) (Success) (Gained 10% of Both Worlds / Gained Mobius Central, Resistance Reinforcements & Forces Increased & Many Heroes, Reformed & Villains joined your cause) *Call to Arms - (Emerald's Rebels - Check every house of Mobius Central to bring in reinforcements to join your cause & defeat G.F.S.1900.) (Success) Gained 10% of Both Worlds / Tracer, Ultra-V, Preytor & Fenrakk, Diane & Crimson & a few mor reinforcements join your cause) *Portal Jumpers: Fake Smile Mask - (Egg Bosses & Villain Alliance - Explore the Dimensional Portals, starting with the Dystmod / Dystopian Model Dimension to recover & save Siri from the Model Droids before the Federation does) (Success) (Gained 5% of Both Worlds / Siri has been Recovered) *It Came From the Skies - (Dr. Akari, Zeta & Krystal - Defeat Raptros to rescue Pili, Mili & the Soldier) (Success) (Gained 10% of Both Worlds) *Silbing War (Emerald Rebels - (Defeat Xiang-Ling) (Sucess) (Gained 15% of Both Worlds/Hank J. Wimbleton is New Leader of Rebels/Everyone includes Cold Steel Girls, Gangs from Gangs Nignt, Winston, Genji, Soldier 76, McCree, Orcs, the Warriors, Blackfire, Florans, Jun II, Jin, FailBub, Shantae, Risky Boots, Rottytops, Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Milla Basset, Neera Li, Big Pete, Prison Crows, Doomsday, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Azazel, Senator Armstrong & so many more joined your cause) *Final Frontier - (Emerald Rebels - Defeat the remenants of the Galactic Federation once & for all!) (Success) (Gained 10% of Both Worlds / the Galactic Federation is no more) Major Landmarks (Mobius & Earth) (Emerald Rebellion & Egg Army & Villain Alliance - 100% / Galactic Federation - 0%) *Mobius **Mobius Jungle ***Secret Rebel Jungle Base (Emerald Rebels: Occupied) **Mobius Forest **Dr. Akari's Lab (Emerald Rebels: Occupied) **Mobius Central (Emerald Rebels: Occupied) *Earth **Earth America **Earth Egypt *Planet Venom (Lylat System) **Alien Egg Boss / Star Wolf Base (Egg Boss Rebels) *Planet Zoness (Lylat System) **Alien Egg Boss / Star Wolf Base (Egg Boss Rebels) *Prison Ship *Replacement Dimension (Rick, Morty & Summer's Dimension) *DYSTMOD / Dystopian Model Dimension (Destoryed / Empty & in Ruin) Bosses *G.F. Brute Mech I (Emerald Rebels Boss) *Female Pilot (Krystal) (Egg Army Boss) *Pheonix Person (Egg Army Boss) *G.F.S. 1900 (Emerald Rebels Boss) *Raptros (Dr. Akari, Zeta & Krystal Boss) *Xiang-Ling (Emerald Rebel Boss) *Tammy Guetermann & Zayi Xezam (Final Bosses) Trivia *Normally Tammy Guetermann is strong willed, determined & fierce as a commanding leader, but due to the aftermath of the destruction of Federation #C-137 in the Season 3 Premier of Rick & Morty, the event broke her confidence & fighting spirit & is becoming worried & careful. Thou it is quickly learned that Tammy's personality is becoming more fleshed out, as she feels both determined, but scared, comforting & serious. **It also gives Zayi Xezam to be a more comforting & grown up individual, with both Tammy & Zayi grown to becoming more relatable characters. *??? Category:Saga Category:Main Story